


霍格莫德的一天

by aaamoon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Ravenclaw Bones, ravenclaw spock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaamoon/pseuds/aaamoon
Summary: 题目说明一切AO3存档，字数：3771





	霍格莫德的一天

 

**霍格莫德的一天**

 

　　霍格沃兹城堡门厅外的空地，最后一辆去霍格莫德村的马车刚刚出发。

　　“该死的绿血地精，要是敢放我鸽子……”McCoy低声嘟囔着，一边收紧了他的围巾，顺便给自己加了一打的保暖咒。他在湖边的空地上来回踱步，在雪地上踩出一个又一个脚印。

　　今天是圣诞节前的最后一个周六，他和Spock约好了一起去买圣诞礼物。早餐之后Spock和往常一样去帮弗利维教授整理论文，通常只要半个小时。但是现在已经过了一个钟头，而且已经超过他们约定的碰面时间十分钟了。向来准时的瓦肯人居然迟到了？！McCoy抬头确认了两次太阳没有从西边出来。

　　就在他想着要不要回拉文克劳塔楼看看的时候，Spock终于出现了。Spock站在门厅门口，旁边的费尔奇在长长的名单上核对他的名字。尽管离得很远，McCoy依然能看出Spock的焦急和不耐烦——即使是瓦肯式的面瘫脸。

　　然后Spock朝他走过来。Spock没有穿校服长袍，他穿了一件灰色毛衣，下面是牛仔裤。McCoy记得那件毛衣是上个月Amanda寄来的，她给他们两人一人织了一件。

　　Spock走到他身边，双手背在身后，“Leonard——”

　　“你可得找个好理由了，瓦肯！”McCoy打断了Spock的话，佯装生气地说。

　　“我道歉，Leonard。今天的魔咒课论文需要比平时多1.895倍的时间处理。而且我回宿舍的路上被皮皮鬼拦住了，花了5分钟32秒才摆脱他。”

　　“你是说，我不得不走路去霍格莫德，就是因为日理万机的拉文克劳级长总是搞不定皮皮鬼？”McCoy努力保持语气严肃，不过看到Spock脸上的表情，他真的快装不下去了。

　　老实说，并不能算是Spock的错，毕竟只有两个学生皮皮鬼不会招惹。一个是Jim，因为通常他才是先找事的那个人——自从Jim入学，格兰芬多就再也没拿到过学院杯冠军。另一个是McCoy，早在一年级的时候，皮皮鬼就感受过他的怒火，之后就再也没靠近过他。而且皮皮鬼似乎对霍格沃茨唯一的（半）瓦肯学生有种特殊的偏爱。

　　Spock想了一会儿，微微皱起眉毛说道，“Leonard，我理解你的心情，因为伴侣没有按时赴约而产生负面情绪是符合逻辑的。但是，我希望你能理解，我作为级长——”

　　McCoy翻了个白眼，他可不想让瓦肯人的逻辑坏了他的好心情。“好了好了，我没生气。级长大人能在百忙之中抽出时间陪他的小男友去霍格莫德，我已经很感激涕零了。”然后他把自己的围巾解下来，绕在Spock脖子上，一边说着，“这么冷的天也不知道多穿点，白痴瓦肯！我可不想被瓦肯感冒病毒传染。”他拽着围巾把Spock拉得近了点，亲了一下Spock的嘴角，然后转身迈开了脚步。

　　Spock抬起了眉毛，耳朵尖染着淡淡的绿色。他想或许是因为气温太低的缘故。而McCoy站在他面前几步远的地方，叉腰笑着看他，“你要在那儿愣到什么时候，再晚一会儿，Jim爱吃的苹果软糖就卖完了。”

　　脖子上的围巾还带着McCoy的体温，Spock迅速跟上去和他并排走着。

　　之前连着下了好几天的雪，不过今天却是难得放晴了。太阳光照在雪地上有些晃眼，黑湖的湖面结着一层厚厚的冰。有些低年级的学生三五成群地在湖面上滑冰。

　　“Jim今天另有安排？”Spock记得以前每次霍格莫德周时，Jim总是最兴奋的。

　　“昨天魁地奇训练摔下扫帚了，现在还在医疗翼躺着呢。”McCoy不想承认他有一点幸灾乐祸，生骨水的味道可是少有人能够完全接受，更何况Jim那小子对魔药抱有非常抵触的态度。“但是他给我写了张采购单子，该死的小鬼！”

　　两人沿着湖边的小路走着，讨论这周的魔药学论文——戈巴洛特第三定律与混合解药的制作。讨论最终以McCoy骂骂咧咧的抱怨结束了，他表示明明粪石就足够，为什么还要分析混合毒药的各种成分。

　　他们终于走到霍格莫德，街道上到处都是霍格沃茨的学生，蜜蜂公爵和佐科笑话店几乎人满为患。村子里洋溢着节日的气息，树枝上点缀着魔法蜡烛，屋顶覆着一层新盖的白雪，商店门口全都挂着圣诞花环，上面的铃铛随着客人的不断进出叮当作响。据说今天晚上还有圣诞烟花表演。

　　他们先去了蜜蜂公爵糖果店，因为Jim的清单几乎全是糖。店里挤满了学生，几乎挪不动脚步。McCoy站在货架前看着一排排糖果，考虑着这次换什么口味。是的，他打算把蜜蜂公爵的糖全都尝一遍，虽然目前为止一半都还没尝到。Spock只是在他身边站着，似乎并没有挑选糖果的打算——瓦肯人似乎认为嗜甜是不合逻辑的，因此邓布利多第一次向他推荐蟑螂堆的时候，把他吓坏了。

　　“Doctor！Spock！”一个熟悉的声音从人群中传来。

　　McCoy到现在也不理解“doctor”这个外号是怎么来的。好吧，他偶尔会给他们制作补血药，他的疗伤魔咒也掌握地不错，毕竟他父亲是圣芒戈的医生。但这纯粹是因为他的朋友们都是闯祸的麻烦精。

　　“Sulu！”McCoy看到一个亚裔少年穿过人群挤到两人跟前，手里的购物筐已经快要装满了。“我天，你是把店里的巧克力蛙都买来了吗？”McCoy笑着问。

　　“巧克力蛙是Chekov要的。他的巫师卡差五张就集齐了，现在他把所有零花钱都用来买巧克力蛙了。”Sulu耸了耸肩，Chekov今年才三年级，还不能来霍格莫德。“Jim怎么没在？看来这次没了电灯泡，你们终于可以二人世界了，医生。”

　　“那可不。”McCoy不自觉弯起嘴角，“Chekov那里有多余的格林德沃巫师卡吗？我就差这一张了，可以拿其他的和他换。至于那个白痴狮子，Jim又摔断腿了。”

　　“我记得应该有多余的卡，回去问问他。这下Chekov该高兴了，看来这次圣诞节魁地奇赛的冠军会是你们拉文克劳的了。”Sulu想起之前几次比赛，拉文克劳天才找球手总是向他抱怨Jim学长每次都先一步找到金飞贼。

　　然后Sulu和Spock聊了一会儿草药学杂志新刊登的文章，McCoy偶尔附和一两句，不断往自己的筐子里装各种新奇的糖果。之后Sulu就被赫奇帕奇的同伴叫走了，McCoy和Spock两人费了好大劲才买齐了Jim清单上的糖果，McCoy则买了一兜各种没吃过的糖，还有三支糖羽毛笔和一把巧克力球，而Spock破天荒地买了一袋椰子冰糕，以及他认为非常fascinating的可以让人飘到空中的果汁奶冻球。

　　接着两人去了文人居羽毛笔店，Spock买了两瓶速干墨水，McCoy挑了支海东青羽毛笔，金属笔舌上雕着一条火灰蛇，送给Uhura作为圣诞礼物再合适不过了。

　　出了羽毛笔店，已经临近中午十二点了，于是他们决定先吃午餐。往帕笛芙夫人茶馆走的路上，Spock突然说让McCoy先去店里，他要去一趟邮局取之前预订的东西。

　　McCoy懒得多问，直接去了茶馆，在店里还遇到了Scotty和Uhura，打过招呼之后就自己找了个僻静的二人座，要了杯茶等着Spock回来。谁知道瓦肯人在打什么鬼主意。

　　不一会儿Spock就坐在了McCoy对面的座位上，他小心翼翼地从空间袋中取出一捧矢车菊，“送给你的，Leonard，作为我今天迟到的道歉礼物。”

　　McCoy接过花束，新鲜的花瓣上甚至还沾着水珠，他惊讶地问道，“大冬天你那儿弄到的？”

　　“药材店新进了一批新鲜药材，我路过橱窗的时候看到的。”

　　McCoy噗嗤一声笑了，“你竟然还说瓦肯人不懂浪漫。”他摇了摇头，将花束收好，拿出餐桌上的菜单，“你想吃什么，还是老样子？”

　　Spock点了点头。接着McCoy甩出魔杖，敲了敲桌子。一份热气腾腾的情侣套餐立即出现在桌面上，不过Spock面前的是素餐。

　　两人一边吃饭，一边聊了点有的没的，多数都是McCoy在抱怨魔法史和占卜学课堂有多无聊。吃完之后Spock放下刀叉，“Leonard，甜点你想吃什么？”

　　McCoy想了一下，“我想尝尝新出的巧克力圣代，但是吃不完，你可以和我分着吃？”

　　Spock只是抬起眉毛。

　　“Just kidding。我要酥皮蜜桃馅饼。”McCoy摆了摆手。“不过说真的，你真的不想尝尝巧克力？”

　　Spock没有回话，魔杖碰了一下桌面。两人面前的空餐盘换成了一份酥皮蜜桃馅饼和一份蓝莓奶冻。他们迅速解决了甜点，往桌上扔了些金加隆就离开了。

　　然后他们去了书店，两人都挑了几本感兴趣的书，McCoy还拿了本医用魔药大全，他们还买了几本作为礼物的书。

　　在佐科笑话店，他们买了点有趣的小物件，McCoy还买了一个笑话坩埚——Jim的清单——现在McCoy想着魔药课上哪个倒霉蛋的坩埚会被Jim掉包，到时候斯内普脸上的表情一定很精彩。

　　下一站是风雅巫师服装店，去取他们为圣诞舞会定制的礼服。

　　“Leonard，我仍不理解燕尾服的必要性。”Spock拉了一下西服下摆。

　　“Spock，我向梅林发誓，如果你今年还打算穿瓦肯长袍，那你可以抱着I’Chaya跳一整晚了！”McCoy翻了个白眼，然后举起两条领带，“你觉得哪条好一点？”

　　Spock拿起McCoy左手上那条湖蓝色领带，手指划过McCoy的手背，“这个颜色很衬你的眼睛，Ashayam。”Spock没有错过McCoy脸颊上微微泛起的粉红色。

　　最后他们去了三把扫帚，各点了一杯黄油啤酒暖身子。不一会儿Sulu，Uhura和Scotty也坐了过来，大家一起聊天说笑。

　　和朋友们在一起的时间总是过得很快，天色渐渐变暗。Spock饮尽了手中杯子里最后一口柠檬水 ，“Leonard，我们是时候回去了。”身为级长，他还要负责低年级的晚点名。

　　“Doctor，你真的不能和我们多待会儿吗？”Uhura抬头看着起身准备离开的Spock和McCoy。

　　“我想不用我提醒你们，这家伙是级长。”McCoy指了指在场唯一的瓦肯人，“而且……如果你们打算在宵禁之后再回去，他绝对会不留情面把你们学院的分数扣光的。”听到这儿，Spock只是抬起了眉毛，没有说话。

　　“除非……他逮不到我们。”Scotty和Sulu碰了碰杯，两个人心照不宣地笑着。

　　“那样的话，祝你们好运。”McCoy踮了踮脚。他们和好友告辞之后，离开了酒吧朝霍格沃兹走去。

　　通往城堡的湖边小路上，月光明朗，湖岸芦苇丛中还有点点的萤火虫微光，完全不需要施荧光闪烁咒来照明。

　　“Leonard，如果你想要和我们的朋友继续聊天，你不必陪我一起回霍格沃兹。”Spock突然停下脚步。

　　“Awww，没关系亲爱的，我知道你怕黑。”McCoy打趣道，扭头看着Spock。

　　 “我对黑暗并不存在恐惧心理，而且瓦肯人的夜视能力——”

　　远处突然传来嘭的一声，两人回头看到天空中绽开一朵朵炫目的烟花。烟火表演开始了。

　　他们并肩站在那里看了一会儿，然后Spock伸手抚上McCoy的后腰，McCoy会意地靠近了一点，双臂环过Spock的脖子。

　　两人交换了一个绵长深情的吻。分开的时候，McCoy轻声笑着，“让那些一年级的小鬼多等一会儿不会有事的，你不觉得吗？”

　　Spock没有回答，只是向前倾身再度吻上他的男友。

 

　　完


End file.
